buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Katana World
"Katana World" (カタナ Katana Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed after Japanese cultural aspects such as Ninjas. Katana World's card frame features elements from Japanese culture such as katana and kunai. Playstyle Katana World specializes in unpredictability and countering. Virtually any strategy that exists is able to be countered by Katana World. With the right card and the proper timing, even the most powerful cards and strategies of other worlds fall to a timely Katana World Counter strategy. The Ninjas primarily focus on tricky maneuvers to dismantle an opponent's plans quickly and efficiently. Their constant movements and potent Counters cause the flow of the fight to suddenly turn in their favor. The Skull Warriors use their superior stats and abilities to quickly damage the opponent at the cost of destroying themselves at the end of the turn. They can make up for the lost monsters by drawing cards, destroying their opponent's monsters, and "resurrecting" their monsters from the drop zone. The Japanese Blade weapons paired with the Blade Beasts focus on accumulating themselves in the drop zone in order to increase their offensive potential. Oni Assassins utilize the Ambush keyword to surprise the opponent. They take advantage of cards that specify face down soul and use that element of mystery to formulate strategies to disrupt an opponent's offenses and defenses. Those who call upon the Electrodeities allow themselves to be "possessed", using the flexible skills of the various pantheon of Japanese deities to gain the upper hand during both their turn and the opponent's turn. Bladedancers assault the enemy while an Excelblade is kept ready and waiting in order to unleash vicious counterattacks against the opponent. Associated Characters *Akatsuki Kisaragi (Anime) *Jin Magatsu (Anime) *Kanesada Kaji (Anime) *Mahatma Sinovi (Anime) *Miko Mikono (Anime) *Sakate Onigashira (Anime) *Sayuri Gotsurugi (Anime) *Shusui Kanahebi (Anime) *Tenka Gotsurugi (Anime) *Yuga Mikado (Anime) *Zanya Kisaragi (Anime/Manga) *Ziun (Anime) Sets containing Katana World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (39 cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (12 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (22 cards) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (28 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (4 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (31 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (6 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (1 card) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (1 card) *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (31 cards) *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis (1 card) *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation (2 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! (8 cards) *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! (25 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos (21 cards) *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends (4 cards) *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife (1 card) *S Booster Set 2: Dimension Destroyer (29 cards) *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage (?? cards) Character Packs *X Character Pack 3: Alright!! 100 Yen Darkness Dragon (2 cards) (JP) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (8 cards) *X Climax Booster 1: Strongest Batzz Awakened ~Red Thunder Emperor~ (7 cards) (JP) *X Climax Booster 2: Worst Batzz Awakened ~Black Autodeity~ (10 cards) (JP) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (17 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (5 cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (3 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (6 cards) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (4 cards) (JP) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (5 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (8 cards) Special Packs *X2 Special Pack: Final Chief (1 card) (JP) Special Series *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (2 cards) *X Special Series 1: Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation VS Hundred Thunder Demons (2 cards) (JP) *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS (11 cards) (JP) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest (4 cards) *S Special Series 2: Impact! Triple Punisher (?? cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught (20 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (2 cards) *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc (2 cards) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance (1 card) Ultimate Boosters *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (7 cards) (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 2: Hero's Great War NEW GENERATIONS (1 card) (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 3: Complete Chaos (8 cards) (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 2: Miracle Fighters ～Miko & Mel～ (35 cards) *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle (?? cards) (JP) Archetypes *Byakuya *Elite Sword *Gojinmaru *Lethal Formation *Secret Sword (Archetype) *Tsukikage Attributes *Absolute Sword *Adventurer *Armordragon *Assassination *Blade Beast *Bladedancer *Body Blow *Chaos *Darkness *Defense *Deity Dragon Tribe *Demon Lord *Demon Way *Destruction *Dragod *Dragon *Draw *Dungeon Enemy *Earth *Electrodeity *Enhance *Excelblade *Fire *Fire Power *Guardians *Hundred Demons *Japanese Blade *Knight *Ninja *Ninja Arts *Oni Assassin *Secret Sword *Skull Warrior *Summon *Superheroine *Terrain *Thunder Empire *Warrior *Water *Weapon *Wind *Wizard List of Katana World cards Flags *Katana World (card) Items *Blue Secret Katana, Zetsu *Chaos Brand Dimensional Sword *Dark Arms, Demonic Poison Fumes Cube *Dark Arms, Soaring Blade *Dark Arms, Steel-slicing Strings *Deity Dragon Blade, Garkunai *Elite Sword, Dojigiri *Elite Sword, Juzumaru *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika *Elite Sword, Odenta *Excelblade, Beastcut *Excelblade, Godslash KANESADA *Exquisite Sword, Crane Princess *Famous Blade, Kogane-chidori *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru *Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa *Hairpin Blade, Hoozuki *Hidden Dark Arms, Yobigatana *Kagura-bell of Worship *Moonlight Secret Katana, Kirameki *Ninja Blade, Chirizakura *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi *Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *Water Calling Sword, Suiryu *Water Slash Sword, Murasame *Windmill Knives, Mooncircle Spells *Apex of Ambush *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Explosive Hades Fall *Art of Getting Fish *Art of Heat Haze *Art of Item Blasting *Art of Shadow Stitching *Art of Speedrun *Art of Truancy *Banquet for the Unrighteous (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Batzz Stone, Thunder Emperor's Augite *Buddyfight Triple T "Jin Magatsu" *Celestial Arts, Returning Water *Ceremonial, Execution of Divine Punishment *Ceremonial, Fire Mirror *Ceremonial, Water Mirror *Ceremonial, Winged Arrows *Ceremonial, Worded Breath *Ceremony of Exorcism *Clear Serenity *Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation *Deity Dragon Doton, Cliff-Splitting Wall * Deity Dragon Futon, Gale Blade *Deity Dragon Ninja Arts, Cy-clones Sword Dance *Demon Way, Akeshigure *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demon Way, Blood-sucking Bird *Demon Way, Fool's Festival *Demon Way, Fresh Blood Nectar *Demon Way, Geppakugiri *Demon Way, Jigokuezu *Demon Way, Jugonrensa *Demon Way, Kasumienran *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Demonic Way of Hundred Demons, Akishoki *Dodan, Chaos Pebbles *Double Loss (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Electrodeity City Center, Takamagahara *Electrodeity Festival *Electrodeity Return *Electron Disorder *Externally Controlled Chaos Guided Missile *Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge *Forging - From Fire - *Fusion Mutual *Fusion Style, Steadfast Sequence the First *Fuuton, Sweeping Whirlwind *Fuuton, Tengu Draft *Hades Flame Style, Art of Fire Manipulation *Hidden Secret Sword, "Cloud Billow" *Hiding Oni *House of Assassins, Oni Convoy *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement * Hyorogan, Gar-Speedmove *Ibuki's Encouragement *Kagura Divine Defense Wall *Katon, Blazing Armors *Kagura, Electrodeity Welcome *Midnight Bodyguard *Miracle Fighters (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Ninja Arts, Flash Dance *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Hiding in Fallen Leaves *Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Ninja Arts, Vapor Crow *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival *Oni Castle of Contraptions *Oni Consort Style, Trigger Tatami *Optics Operation, Shrouded Strawcoat *Raiton, Art of Stored Electricity *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons *Return to the Underworld *Ritual, Harvest Prayer *Searchlight *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Secret Scroll *Shinobi Scrolls *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spider Thread Art *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Summer Recollection 2017, "Zanya or Watermelon Splitting!" *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen *Sword Skill, Zanteisettetsu *Under The Table *Underhanded Means, Live Another Day *Underhanded Means, Piercing Pins *Underhanded Means, Sneak Attack *Voice of the Blade *Watchful Eyes *Water Ploy, Kyokusuinoen *Water Technique, Minawagakushi *Water Technique, Shinotsukuame *Wind Arc Deity, Uzu-ikazuchi Impacts *Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation *Blade Beast Formation, Shape of the Elite *Comeback Electrodeity, Bright Future *Dark Skill, Eerie Wailings *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Katana World) *Demon Way, Karakurenai *Demon Way, Ukishizumi Ikusabune *Ninja Arts, Art of Bursting Machine Gun *Pinnacle of Iai, "Godspeed" *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Dragon Vanquish Formation *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Lethal Formation *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Secret Sword, Starlight *Secret Sword, Waves-Splitting Arc Fangs *Super Lethal Formation Monsters Size 0 *Blue Fiend, Kid Kuma *Boy Transformation, Yamigitsune *CHAOS Lament Oni *Deity Dragon Low-Rank Ninja, Karakazemaru *Demons Assassin, Ziogre (Dual Card/Hero World) *Dispatcher from Assassin Circle, Sakate (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Electrobeast Emissary, Otora *Electrobeast Emissary, Shuto *First Omni Beast Messenger, Goishi Goma *Formless Jailer, Izumonokami *Half-Fiend, Kid Yase *Lesser Fiend, Amanojaku *Lesser Fiend, Yama Oni *Oni Horde, Underworld Legion *Premature Passing, Bibikawazu *Rampage, Chizomegumo *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Arakaze *Tsukikage, Canis Mode *White Dew Blade Beast, Murasamemaru Size 1 *Accelerate Ninja, Hayate *Aftermath, Gagaku *Agent Ninja, Mamiya *Air Slash Ninja, Ryusei *Apex of Flashstep, Tsukikage *Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei *Battle Dog Under the Moon, Nindog *Blade Beast of Exorcism, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu *Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yasutsuna *Blood Knife, Kimensai *Byakuya, "Shiroyasha Mode" *Camouflage Ninja, Getazaemon *Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku *Clean-up Ninja, Kunoichi Saori *Companion Katana of Magatsu, Yamigitsune *Composed, Kageitachi *Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin *Crazed Surging Waves, Makaizou *Deity Dragon Ninja, Tenma Saizo *Deity Dragon Ninja, Yashiromaru *Demon Kid, Hiunmaru *Disperser of Conflagration, Shiromizuchi *Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina *Dusk Fiend, Yagyo *Electro Ninja, Electric Teru *Electron Ninja, Shiden *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune *Evil Ocular Arts, Yamigitsune *Fiend of Ailments, Affliction Oni *Fiend of Gaze, Ayo *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *Flame of Magatsu, Yamigitsune *Godly-speed, Natsubame *Grudge Fiend, Hannya *Guardian Electrobeast, Hakuro *Guardian Electrobeast, Kiun *Guardian Electrobeast, Komaichi *Heavyblade Swordsman, NAMARI *Hidden Sword Ninja, Sekitetsu *Humanoid Beast, Yaejako *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Japanese Blade Ninja, Hachimonji *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi *Lady Oni, Uji Bridge Princess *Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Like the Wind, Nindog *Lock Ninja, Setsui *Loud Laugh Ninja, Fugumaru *Low-Rank Ninja, Mikazukimaru *Luck Determined Outcome, Byakuya "SD" *Luck Determined Outcome, Tsukikage "SD" *Magnetic Ninja, Magnetojiro *Magnetic Swordsman, NEO *Master Clown, Dark Fox (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Merchant of Darkness, Jin (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Moss Wall, Fudogame *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya "SD" *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage "SD" *Nanomachine Ninja, Zangetsu *Ninbird *Nincat *Nindog *Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro *Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage *Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi *Princes from the East, Zanya & Akatsuki (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Rainbow Swordsman, TITAN *Red Fiend, Kid Kaneguma *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Resurrected Dragon Bones *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Sea-splitting Irukamaru *Shikigami Ninja, Kunoichi Keika *Shutting Out the World, Yoroinezumi *Silver Orchid Swordsman, SUZU *Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu *Snake Princess, Setsuna *Sniping Ninja, Yoichi *Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu *Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo *Steel Head, Helmet Bear *Steel Wall, Beheading Crab *Strength Summoner, Kotenso * Swift Soaring White Moon, Byakuya * Swift Soaring White Moon, Tsukikage *Thunder Sky Ninja, Byakuya *Treachery, Jakikarasu *Tsukikage, Blademaster Mode *Tsukikage, "Kuroyasha Mode" *Undefeatable, Setsujishi *Undying, Benishojo *Uniform Professional, Assassin Frill (Dual Card/Hero World) *Vagrant Dragon, Semimaru *White Fiend, Kid Toraguma *Yamigitsune Hidden in Garments (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Zappy Ninja, Denkuro Size 2 *Agent Ninja, Linzo *Alloy Instructor, SHAKUDO *Almighty, Dokakusai *Arc Particles Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Bandit Ninja, Goemon *Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuki Munechika *Blade Beast of Phantasm, Onimaru Kunitsuna *Blade Tiger, Gurenenbu *Breakthrough Ninja, Rasenmaru *Cat Shadow, Aoihime *Celestial Deity of Misty Dew Water, Nanase *Cyber Onmyoji, Seimei *Defiant, Sabifukuro *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma *Elusive Phantom, Kirimogura *Evil Fake Tsukikage Type-0 & Byakuya Type-0 (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Fiend of a Hundred Flogs, Rashomon *Fire Ploy Ninja, Toranosuke *Flash of Purple Arc, Hyojuro * Flash of Purple Arc, Mikazuki Munechika *Flash Strike, Yamaihebi *Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu *Gale Conflagration, Amakujaku *Gargantua Jiraiya Dragon *Gargantua Kirigakure Dragon *Gargantua Koga Dragon *Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Giant Tanuki *Godspeed Sword Draw, Mikazuki Munechika *Guardian Electrobeast, Goryou *Guardian Electrobeast, Inamaro *Guardian Electrobeast, Komaji *Guardian Electrobeast, Mizuchi *Hellheaven Dragon, Hellrend Heavens *Lethal Sword Ninja, Zantetsu *Middle-class Ninja, Hangetsumaru *Mobile Ninja, Jiraiya *Ninja Dragon Knight, Hanzo (Dual Card/Dragon World) *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Outlander, Bokunryu *Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma *Patrol Ninja, Shokai *Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji *Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo *Red Lady Oni, Kureha *Restoration Ninja, Zenjin *Scorpion Armor, Kenrosai *Shinobi from Dragon Village, Gyokuryu (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Solemn, Zogesennin *Steelframe Swordsman, KUROGANE *Sword Mountain Jailer, Oniyamaarashi *Tempest, Garo-oh *Three Knights of Konoe, Nano-Guardians (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Thunderclap, Goraiko *Vagabond, Munechika (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Wandering Ninja, Tobikato *White Dragon Hermit, Nanase *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi *Yatsuka Fiend, Tsuchigumo *Yumi Ninja, Suiha Size 3 *"Shuten Demonic Deity" Kid Ibuki *Blade Beast of Guillotine, Oden Tamitsuyo *Blade Beast of Sixteenth Night, Crane Princess Ichimonji *Body of Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki *CHAOS Kimensai *CHAOS Ox-Head Horse-Face *CHAOS Nine-headed Dragon Sword (Dual Card/Dragon World) *CHAOS Sekitetsu *CHAOS Unzen *CHAOS Yamigedo *Electrodeity of Light, Amaterasu *Electrodeity of Water, Mizuhanome *Electrodeity of Wind, Amatsuhikone *Evil Sins, Shumokuzame *Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Freak-Wrist Beast Lord, Ziun *Ghoul Deity Demon Lord, Ibuki (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Heavenly Vengeance, Full-equip Kannon *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gishingyuki *Ibuki's Right-hand Man, Kid Ibaraki *INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun *Lynx-eyed Military Deviser, Keiganryu *Martial Artist, Osumi *Mountain Deity Oni Blade, Kid Ibuki *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki *Oni-Devouring Oni, Kid Ibuki "Arabone" *Oniseer of Autodeity, CHAOS Ibuki *Radiant Electrodeity, Ameno-Wakahiko *Rampaging Evil Demon, Akuro-oh *Revelation Tactician, Keiganryu *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh *Sturdy Oni, A Lad from Kibi *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Top-Rank Ninja, Mangetsumaru *Tsukikage, Giant Shield *Tumultuous Omni Lord, Ziun *Unruly Electrodeity, Susanoo *Wanderer, the Gold *White Mask Tyrant, Kid Ibuki *Witching Hour Oni, Kid Ibuki "Gedomaru" Impact Monsters Size 1 *Yamigitsune, "White Fire, Shigaisoshi" Size 2 *Gojinmaru "Ghoul Deity Arts, Dance of Yashagami!" *Mikazuki Munechika, "Forbidden Art Blade Deity Descends!" *Tsukikage & Byakuya, "Chaotic Nano Art of Body Duplication!" Size 3 *Skull Warrior Bones of the Four Birds, "Akuten Haba"